


Vacation

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Time, Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content, friends - Freeform, fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: Alex and Dani share the same group of friends and while having a vacation in a cabin somewhere, things developAlex is just a friend, no rider





	Vacation

It's evening after a long day having fun, skiing in the snow and having snowball fights while the sun is setting in front of the cabin he are staying with some friends. After dinner they are sitting around the fireplace, legs curled underneath his body, Alex' eyes often straying to the one guy in his group that sits only a few centimetres away from him on the same couch, he has always had the biggest crush on, Dani Pedrosa, but he never acted on it, knowing that as a MotoGP rider, traveling all over the world and enough money to buy anything he wants for the rest of his life combined with how gorgeous and also sweet he is, he can have his pick of partners so he just never bothered. 

Alex slowly feels himself getting tired and his friends soft talking lulls him to sleep. Eyes fluttering closed, he sags forward a little and sleeps tugs at him, not being able to resist it and his friends smile when they realise he has fallen asleep. Dani also notices, smile tugging at his lips when he looks at him, glow of the fire casting a golden glow over him. Suddenly one of his friends gives Alex a soft nudge, making him sag further and ending up with his cheek on Dani's shoulder, the man just in time to shift his arm so it's alongside the back of the couch and he looks at the friend frowning.

"What? At least he's comfortable."

Dani just shakes his head and drops it, keeping his arm around Alex and after about an hour, he stirs, eyes fluttering open and blinking, realising he is leaning against someone and when he look up his heart stops.

"Dani." he says breathless.

"Hey, welcome back sleepyhead."he smiles.

His eyes unconsciously move to his lips before he looks at him again, suddenly pushing himself away from him, having Dani frown and raise his hands.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, you should have woken me up."he says and runs his hands through his hair, grabbing his shoes and fleeing the cabin leaving a stunned Dani Pedrosa behind.

 

He trudges through the snow, hearing the crunchy sound underneath his boots and he finds the bench that looks out over the small town, lit with lights and he smiles. When he suddenly hears footsteps approaching he freezes, hoping and praying it's not Dani but he has no such luck.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Sure."

"So, what was that all about?"

"What was what?"

"Come on, how you reacted when you woke up, it was almost like you felt like you did something wrong."

"I don't, I didn't.....how long have I been asleep?"

"Little over an hour?"

"And I leaned against you for that long? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you were tired and, well, it was nice."

"Nice? Having me leaning against you?"

"Yeah."

"Don't do this." he whispers.

"Don't do what?"

"This, messing with me."

"I'm not."

His breathing stops when he suddenly feels how fingers brush against his own, first thinking it was accidental but when they lace with his a shiver runs through him, Dani stepping closer and he feels his breath ghosting over his skin.

"This isn't happening." he says.

"Why not?" Dani whispers.

"Come on, guys like you, successful, rich, handsome, sweet, caring, funny, sexy....being surrounded by the most beautiful women the whole weekend, I can't compete with that." Alex shrugs.

"There is no competition because I don't like the girls."

That has Alex look at him, frowning.

"You don't like girls?"

"No, not like that, I'm more into guys, especially a tall, thin one, has dark hair and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen."

"What are you saying?"

"Really, Alex, do I have to spell it out for you?"

Alex shrugs while Dani steps closer, framing the others face and pulling him down to kiss him deeply, Alex groaning into the kiss, hands clenching in the fabric of Dani's coat and feeling the others tongue trace his lip, Alex opening up and letting him in.

"Can I...." Dani breaths and licks his lips.

"What?"

"After everyone has gone to bed, can I come to you?"

Alex smiles, leaning back and looking at him, Dani looking back at him hopeful.

"You know which room is mine?"

Dani nods and they share a long deep kiss before they walk back to the cabin, just when Alex wants to let him go Dani pulls he in his arms again, kissing his lips softly before letting go and walking back inside. It doesn't take long before his friends decide to go to bed, Alex following and looking back over his shoulder to Dani, biting his lip and slipping inside his bedroom. Heart racing with what might be happening he giggles. Just when he wants to slip between the sheets his door opens and he looks up to see Dani standing, leaning back against the door, smile around his lips and locking the door.

Pushing away from it, he slowly tugs of his shirt, revealing muscles and Alex just can't help but stare making Dani smile and he pauses next to the bed.

"You've seen me like this before but never looked at me like that then."

"That was different."

"How?"

"I wasn't allowed to look at you like that then."

Dani smiles and his hands move to his jeans, Alex' eyes following the movement and mouth slightly parted when he pushes it from his hips and he steps out, moving between the sheets and reaching his hand out to Alex. He takes it and moves between the sheets too, lying on his side and just watching him, eyes admiringly moving over that muscled tanned body that is really lying next to him.

"I just realise we've been in bed together before."Dani suddenly says.

"Yeah, we were stuck at the airport and they offered us a room, there were four of us and one two persons room with a double bed,"Alex says and looks at Dani,"which was good because I don't know if I could have kept my hands off of you if we would have been alone."

"Well,"Dani says and rolls on his side facing him,"we're alone now and you don't have to keep your hands off of me, in fact, I'd rather you don't."

Alex smiles shyly and reaches out his hand, tracing the muscles and feeling them twitch beneath his touch, exploring the skin, tracing muscles and scars. Dani circles his waist with an arm and pulls Alex against him, lips finding each other in a deep kiss while his hand slides up over Alex' back, tracing his spine and having him arch into him before the fingers slide down and over his side, his hip and his leg, ending in the back of his knee and he hoists his leg over his hip before it moves up again, slipping underneath his shirt and straight into his boxers to cup his ass cheek, surprising him a little.

"You think you were the only one that stared?" Dani says and his lips kiss a path to his shoulder.

"What?"

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, having you in my arms, kissing you." he mummers against his skin while his hand moves up and pushes his shirt up.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not, I wouldn't be here if I hadn't, you know I'm not one that jumps into bed with someone I barely know or don't have feelings for, I'm not the guy that does one night stands."

Dani leans back, bunching Alex shirt in his hands and pulling it up further, giving him no other option then to let him take it off.

Dani's eyes move lower, lips tugging upwards into a smile and eyes looking at Alex in a way that makes him smile.

"You are beautiful." he whispers.

Slowly moving closer and pulling him in another kiss, hands touch and caress, slipping underneath the little garments they are still wearing and eventually pulling them off, leaving them both naked. Dani cupping his cheek and pushing Alex on his back, nestling between his legs that he pulls up, feeling their cocks rub against each other and he marvels at the effect he has on him. Dani leans up on his hands, face hovering inches above his while one hand moves to grab lube, letting some drizzle between Alex' ass cheeks and before they ghost over his hole and having Alex moan, eyes fluttering closed and head pushed back into the pillow. Dani keeps circling his hole, pushing in a finger inside and he gasp at the intrusion, welcoming it and rocking his hips upwards making Dani push in a second and scissoring them having Alex shudder in delight and he smiles against his skin.

"Look at me."he says hoarse.

Alex opens his eyes and looks at him, feeling him placing his cock against his opening and he slowly pushes inside, taking his time bottoming out and when he has, he stops, groaning with the feeling of being gripped by the tight fit.

"God you feel amazing." he breaths.

Alex smiles, feeling how Dani's hands take his, lacing their fingers and Alex wraps his legs around him, locking them and pushing them in his lower back, Dani understanding the hint and he starts rocking into him hard and deep. he moans and bites his lip, realising their friends are close by and he has to stay quiet. Dani leans in and kisses the skin he can reach, hand moving away from his and finding it's way to his nipple, thumb brushing it having Alex shiver and when Dani swivels his hips he moans, feeling the hand moving lower and sinking down to his cock, fingers curling around it and tugging and he jerks beneath him. Feeling his climax approaching, Alex' free hand tangles in Dani's dark locks and he pulls him into a deep kiss, having Dani swallow his moans when he cums, clenching around him and feeling Dani's cock twitch inside he before he cums too. Breathing hard, he closes his eyes for a moment, resting his forehead against Alex' and trying to regain his breath. Alex' hands weaving through his hairs, he can't help but clench his muscles around him making Dani groan and shiver.

"Don't do that please." he says and strokes his side having he squirm.

"Don't do that." he says laughing.

Dani rolls off of him, lying on his side and watching him.

"Going to take you back to Geneva after this." he says and takes his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Hm, I know you can't here but I want to hear you moan and whimper and cry out my name when I make you cum."

Alex smiles at him, liking the idea and he rolls on his side, Dani's arm automatically sliding around his waist and he leans in to press a soft kiss against his collarbone before his eyes fall on the sint christoffer around his necklace. Reaching out and letting it rest on his palm while his finger strokes it, Dani looks at him.

"My mum gave that to me, once I started racing in the championship, she couldn't come anymore so she gave me that, it's known that sint christoffer is the guardian angel of travellers and it was her way of trying to keep me safe."

"That's a nice thought."

"I know."

Alex just can't keep his eyes off of it and Dani frowns.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

Suddenly he leans back, taking it off and putting it around Alex' neck and he looks at him surprised.

"Now it's yours."

"What? No, your mum gave it to you...."

"And now I'm giving it to you."

"Wouldn't your mum mind?"

"No, you haven't met very much but I know she likes you, she wouldn't mind trust me."

Alex smile, arm sliding around Dani's waist and nestling himself against him, feeling his grip around him tighten.

"Get some sleep." he says and kisses the top of his head.


End file.
